Picking Sides: A Spider-Man Civil War Story
by booknerds-unite1205
Summary: Margot Bourne has always stayed below the radar. She keeps to herself, her past a secret. No friends to speak of. But when a certain webhead confronts her in an alley, her whole life changes and she is forced to pick sides.
1. Chapter 1

SPIDER-MAN FANFICTION

CHAPTER ONE

I knew someone was following me. They had been following me since I left the tour at the old Avengers tower. I could occasionally hear their footsteps, almost silent against the damp New York pavement.

I suddenly took a turn down a filthy looking alley and, as expected the footsteps followed me. I mentally groaned and turned another corner, then stopped. I slid my hand into my sleeve, feeling the small almost needle thin knife there. I waited for the footsteps to turn the corner.

"You know, it's not polite to stalk people." I said.

"Well, I wasn't exactly stalking you." A muffled voice came from behind me. Whoever it was, they were definitely not an adult. I turned around slowly to see a figure leaning against the wall. It was obviously a boy, with the broad shoulders and muscles showing through the sleeves of his shirt. I couldn't really see him that well, but I knew his general outline. The figure let out a chuckle. "You know, it's not polite to stare."

I ignored him. "Why are you following me?"

"Why do you want to know?" He shot back, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I asked first."

He held up both hands. "Hey, I'm just teasing you. I'm following you because," He stepped into the light and I let out a small gasp, "I need your help."

Spider-Man stood in front of me, his head cocked to the side. He was definitely taller than I thought he actually was, and more muscular. His eyes or whatever did this weird focusing thing and I suddenly felt very exposed.

"Why do you need my help?" I muttered.

"Because I know who you are and," Before he could finish his sentence, I launched myself at him and pressed my knife against his neck. I shoved him against the wall, a snarl on my lips. Surprisingly, he did nothing to fight back.

"How do you know what I am?" I growled, putting more pressure on the small blade.

"I've seen you before. I've been watching you." He said slowly, trying not to swallow. I let out a dark chuckle and looked down at the knife in my hand.

"For that, I should stab this right through your pretty little head right now." I taunted. I could almost smell his fear.

"Listen, we're both just kids with weird powers. Can you not try to kill me with your ninja knife?" He pleaded. I laughed.

"Why do I not believe you?" Spidey let out a groan.

"Okay, if I can prove it to you, will you not kill me?" He asked. I thought for a moment then nodded. I stepped back and Spidey raised his hands to his mask. In one swift movement, he whipped it off and instantly put his head down.

I took a step forward and put my hand under Spider-Man's chin. It was very smooth, giving me another reason to believe he wasn't an adult. He shivered at the touch of my cold hand. I slowly raised his head and our eyes met.

He was very handsome, for one. His hair was a pretty reddish brown color and it was currently all messed up from the mask. His eyes looked to be hazel and when he gave me a smile, they crinkled at the corners. I felt my lips curve into a smile and he grinned.

"See, I'm not a liar." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Peter. What's yours?"

"Margot. I'm assuming you already knew that." I muttered. Peter chuckled and shrugged.

"Actually I didn't." He said. Suddenly, Peter threw his mask back on and pulled me into the shadows with him. I opened my mouth to let out a protest, but he slapped his hand over my mouth. We were squeezed into a crevice in the wall and I was very close to him. Then I had an idea.

"Peter." I whispered. His mask eyes focused on me and I knew he was listening. "Take my jacket." I shrugged my oversized army jacket off my shoulders and handed it to him. He slid it on and it covered his costume top pretty well. I reached up and pulled his mask off and stuffed it in my back pocket. "Now kiss me."

His hazel eyes went big. "What?!" He hissed.

"Just do it. Most people will go away." I whispered back. He gave me a deer in the headlights look. "God dammit Peter." I muttered and put my hand on the back of his neck. He sighed and grabbed my waist and I pulled his lips down to mine.

He let out a noise of surprise and I almost smiled. The person walking past did glance over at us and let out a noise of disgust.

Once the person was gone, I pulled away. Peter's face was bright red, which made me laugh to myself. He silently gave me back my jacket and pulled his mask on. Together, we stepped out of the alley and Peter cleared his throat.

"Can we get back to why I'm here?" He mumbled. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Please, enlighten me." I said.

"A few days ago, I heard a rumor that S.H.I.E.L.D. is on its way back. I went to investigate and I found out that they are forming an Avengers training program in upstate New York." He explained.

"So this is a recruitment mission?" I asked. Peter nodded.

"I've been talking to Tony Stark and he is willing to keep me in the shadows for the time being. I thought I would reach out to the other heroes in Manhattan and see if they wanted in."

"So Tony Stark wants to create a branch of heroes that no one else knows about and you want to know if I'm interested?" I tapped my chin. "How secret is this little operation?"

"As of right now, it's just you, me, and Tony. So are you in?" Peter crossed his arms. I thought for a moment.

"Fine. But, if I find out that this is a complete waste of my time, I'm out. Got it?" I poked his chest. Peter nodded. I stepped away, a flirty smirk on my face.

"So Spidey, how exactly do those webs work?" I asked. He laughed.

"You wanna see it in action?" He offered.

"Hell yeah." I replied. Peter pulled me into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He raised his arm and suddenly we were yanked towards the building in front of us.

I let out a squeal and Spidey laughed. He swung between buildings and cars, me holding on for dear life the whole time.

Finally, I pointed out my house and he set me down on the roof. I stumbled a bit, then regained my balance. Peter stood behind me, hands behind his back. He looked like a little kid, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. I smirked.

"Are you always this awkward?" I asked. Peter stopped rocking and looked down at his feet. If he wasn't wearing the mask, he'd be blushing. "When am I to report to upstate New York?"

"I'll get you tomorrow. Meet me in front of the red stairs in Times Square at 10:30 in the morning." He said. I nodded and let out a small wave and he waved back. Peter then took a running start and lept off the edge of the roof. I watched the red and blue figure swing away, a smile creeping onto my lips.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran down the stairs to the 7th floor. My family had an apartment on the 10th floor, but I kept all of my stuff in the abandoned 7th floor. I removed my right earring and walked over to room 788. The key hanging from the hoop looked like a decoration, but it was actually the key to my base.

I shoved open the old door and stepped into the darkness. I quietly shut it behind me and felt along the wall for the light switch. When my fingers brushed the familiar waxy plastic, I shut my eyes and let the fuzzy feeling roll over me. I opened my eyes and the veins in my hands were a neon blue color. I knew that the rest of my body looked the same way, complete with neon blue eyes.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and I smiled. Controlling electric currents and being able to create electricity had its perks. I removed my hand from the light switch and walked over to my trunk.

After the building decided to abandon its 7th floor because of a mass murder that happened on it, they started using it as a place to put crap. Every room was a storage room except room 788. That was where the people were murdered and no one wanted to go in there. Well, except me of course. I wasn't bothered.

I opened the trunk and pulled out my costume. I changed out of my street clothes and threw my crap on the couch. I slid on the black Kevlar lined spandex and then pulled on my neon blue belt, thigh holster, and boots. I lined my eyes in thick black liner and put my hair up into a ponytail. Then came my favorite part: the mask. It came in two parts; the neon blue part covered my mouth and nose like a ninja and the goggles naturally covered my eyes.

I grabbed my wrist cuffs and fastened them on, then flicked my wrists. The cuffs exploded in a blue light and it looked like I had claws made of electricity.

I opened my window and stared into the night. Thanks to the electric frequencies in the atmosphere, I could fly. I took a deep breath and lept into the night.

Spark was on the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After a very uneventful night, I left home at 9:45 so I could get to Times Square with plenty of time to spare. The cold air bit at my skin and I pulled my coat tighter around me. The tourists were particularly swarmish and I felt as if I was being suffocated by idiots with selfie sticks.

I stood in front of the red stairs and pulled out my phone. Only a few minutes after I opened Instagram, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." A voice whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around to see the hazel eyes of Peter Parker. He smirked and I felt my face heat up a smidge. He was wearing street clothes and he looked super attractive. He had on a _Back to the Future_ shirt and a sweatshirt/jacket combination. Combine that with the _Vans_ and the khakis, Peter looked hot. His glasses made him look dorky too, which was cute.

I suddenly realized I was staring and my shoes became very interesting. Peter cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. Peter grabbed my hand and ran off towards the old Avengers Tower.

Together, we sprinted as fast as we could. Peter was surprisingly fast and I had to work to keep up.

Finally we reached the base of the tower to see a black van waiting for us. Peter led me over to the van and opened the door. "After you." He said. I smirked and climbed in.

"You better not be staring at my butt." I shouted. Peter chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied. I sat down and gave him the stink eye.

"You're a teenage boy. That's all you do." I teased. Peter gasped, clutching his chest in fake agony.

"I feel hurt!" He fell back on the bench seat. I snorted. Peter popped back up and nudged my shoulder.

"So you ready for this?" He asked. I shrugged. "You don't talk much do you?" He said.

"I do, just not to strangers."

"We aren't strangers! You kissed me last night, remember?" He said. At the thought, I felt my lips curve into a sly smile.

"Yeah... And?" I said huskily. Peter's face got red. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy." I teased.

"I uh, no? I don't know!" Peter spluttered. I laughed.

"I'm teasing you. Chill." I said. Peter nodded and cleared his throat.

"Right." He looked down at his shoes. "So, when we get there, they are gonna give you a security check, which means no weapons are allowed inside until you get cleared."

I groaned. "But my knife is like my child! I can't leave it!" I cried. Peter chuckled.

"It's either that or getting attacked by agents with Tasers." He said. I pulled my knife out of my sleeve.

"I'm just gonna carry it." I said. Peter laughed.

A lot of awkward minutes later, we had arrived at the gate. Peter leaned up to the driver and waved. "They know me." He said. I snorted.

After we unloaded, I got to endure an uncomfortable security check up and they confiscated my knife.

"Margot!" Peter yelled. I ran down the hallway and Peter put his hands on my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman and take your coat for you, geez." Peter replied. I stared at my feet and unbuttoned my coat.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Peter didn't say anything and slipped my coat from my arms. "Peter, why are you so nice?"

"I was raised that way, I guess." He muttered, putting my coat in the closet. "My aunt and uncle always told me to treat a lady like a princess and a man like a friend. It was one of the things they made sure I could do without thinking." He took my hand and we started walking down the hallway. "Even after my uncle died, I always used his rulebook. And then when-," Peter's voice cracked and he looked away. "Never mind. Just, you know why." His voice was shaking. I decided to ask later and kept my mouth shut.

"My parents always told me to let the boys be gentlemen. I used to be the kid who wouldn't let guys open the door for me or pull out my chair." I chuckled at the thought. Peter smirked. "Now I reluctantly allow it."

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but then a door opened.

"Margot. I've been expecting you." Tony Stark said, a smile on his face. My jaw hit the floor.

"You're Tony Stark!" I squeaked. Peter face palmed and Tony laughed.

"Well, I hope so." He said. My face got really red. Tony stepped aside and motioned for us to come in. Sitting at a table were Black Widow, Black Panther, War Machine, and The Vision. Peter led me to a seat and we sat down at the same time.

"Welcome to the meeting everyone." Tony said, taking his place at the front of the room.

After the meeting, one of the agents took me and Peter to a pair of rooms. He told us that we would be staying there for the time being. Peter smiled at me and leaned in front of my doorframe. "You wanna go down to the training room later? After we bring your stuff here of course." He said. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't wanna hurt you." I teased. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Please. I could take you." He scoffed.

"Not with the electric claws you couldn't." I shot back. We stared at each other for a good minute until Tony walked past.

"Just kiss already you two. The tension is killing me." He yelled. Peter's face went bright red and I looked down at my shoes. Natasha followed after him.

"If you guys wanna join me later, I'm going to training. You can get up close and personal there." She said. Peter buried his face in his hands.

"I'm just gonna go fly back to get my stuff." I said and ducked into my room.

This was gonna be a long however long I was going to be a part of Team Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Once I had gotten my stuff, explained to my parents the edited version of what was going on, and gotten back to the base, I was dead tired. I came back in through the window of my room and collapsed on my bed. The second I closed my eyes, Peter came running in dressed in gym shorts and one of those work out man tank things. For some reason, he was barefoot.

"Margot, come on. Nat wants us in training." He said, bouncing on the end of my bed. I groaned and rolled over to bury my face in a pillow. Peter whapped me over the head with the other pillow.

"Peter I swear I will kill you." I growled and raised my hand. I flicked my wrist and the electric claws popped out. Instantly, he stopped.

"Margot, I'm pretty sure those claws won't scare me." He scoffed. I deactivated the claws and rolled over to look at him.

"Then could you be a good boy and tell Nat I'm too tired to train?" I asked. Peter glared at me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes _please._ " I snapped. Peter groaned and landed on the floor.

"I'll let you sleep and then I'll come get you." Peter said and got off the floor. He turned off the lights, tucked me in, and left. I snuggled into the obnoxiously fluffy comforter and dozed off.

Two hours later, I woke up to Peter humming a random song. I sat up slowly and looked over at him. He had his glasses perched on the end of his nose like an old man and was perched awkwardly on my couch, reading. He was still barefoot and still dressed to work out. His hair was a little messier and it fell in waves over his forehead. The gel must have come out.

I stared at him for a little bit. It was calming to see Peter like that. He looked to be in his natural habitat; dressed to be a superhero, but acting like the nerd he was.

"Morning sunshine." I said. Peter yelped and fell from his perch. I burst out laughing.

"Geez, don't do that." He grumbled, pushing his glasses back up his nose. I laid back down and stared up at the cream colored ceiling. Soon, the bed dipped down on one side and I could see Peter in my peripheral vision. I rolled onto my side to face him.

I would be lying if I said it didn't cross through my mind to kiss him. The boy was very attractive and I was very tired. He gave me a soft smile as we stared at each other awkwardly.

"Peter?"

"Yes Margot?"

"Why are we just laying here doing the staring thing?"

"I have no clue." Peter said. He cracked a big grin. "What I do know, is that I'm sleepy." He rolled over and pulled the covers over himself. I could just see the tips of his auburn hair peeking over the edge of the snow white duvet.

"Peter, you have your own bed!" I whined. "Go sleep in it!"

"Yeah, but your bed is right here! So therefore I'm going to sleep in this one." He said. "Besides, Nat had to leave. Training has been cancelled." He rolled back over to look at me. "Please?"

"Peter, I just met you yesterday. What makes you think that I'm going to let a guy I just met sleep in my bed?" I gave him a look.

"Because we are going to be teammates and you made me kiss you last night?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "And because I'm your friend?"

"Wait, what?" I said, lying down on my side to mirror him.

"We went to the same primary school. I remember you Margot Bourne." He made a face. "I also remember your brother used to beat me up whenever I opened my mouth around him."

"OH! You're THAT Peter Parker!" I exclaimed. "My brother still talks about you!" I noticed that he was grimacing at me. "I'm sorry that he's such a butthole."

"It's alright. I was actually going to ask you why you don't come to school."

"I'm homeschooled." I said simply. Peter's eyebrows furrowed together. "Well, I am now. School interferes with my night life."

"AKA you being a super bad ass electricity wielding superhero." Peter said.

"Well, yeah. That too."

Peter didn't reply. He just stared at me, as if he was afraid he would forget what I looked like if he looked away. His hazel eyes probed my face, a mischievousness glinting in the strings of color. His glasses were discarded in the space between us, only about three inches of mattress. I would've moved closer if they weren't there.

His bangs brushed just above his eyes, the auburn strands shielding his eyebrows so I couldn't see the rest of his expression. His lips, so constantly twisted into his signature smirk, were parted just slightly. His cheeks were tinted pink, with nervous energy or excitement I'll never know.

I knew that if I stared at him any longer, I might kiss him so I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. Peter let out a sigh he didn't think I could hear and I felt the blankets tighten the slightest bit.

"Sleep well Sparkles." He mumbled. I grinned to myself.

"Likewise Web head."

Soon, I was snoring once again and this time Peter was too. We both lay there underneath the white duvet and didn't give the other another thought.

I woke up to a pair of arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I was facing a bright red man tank and someone's breath was brushing my head. I tilted my head up to see Peter Parker's formidable jaw line.

I was snuggling with Peter Parker.

I began to move slowly so he would wake up as well. The moment I moved he shot up and took his arms away from me. He looked down at me, eyes wide, face bright red.

"Margot, I am so sorry!" He exclaimed. "I had no clue I had moved closer and I totally-"

"Peter." I placed my finger over his mouth. "It's fine. I moved too." His eyelids fluttered shut in a look of relief and he flopped back onto the pillows.

"RISE AND SHINE YOU TWO!" Tony Stark came bursting through the door. Peter fell out of the bed and I pulled the covers around myself.

"Knock next time!" I yelled. Tony burst into laughter.

"Alright. But hurry up. I've got something in wardrobe for you."

I'd never gotten up faster in my life.


End file.
